Persons often wish to carry a canned beverage for consumption at a later time. Simply carrying the can in one's hand can be inconvenient as it may interfere with other activities. Typical article carriers are not well suited for the purpose. For example, carrying a bulky can in a clothing pocket is discomforting. The person may not wish to carry a purse, backpack or the like or article carriers of this kind may be too full to accommodate a beverage can. The risk of spillage aggravates the problem if the can has been opened in order to consume a portion of the contents.
Persons who are drinking a canned beverage typically wish to put the can down at intervals rather than continuously drinking the entire contents. Finding a suitable resting place for the can is often a problem if the person is away from a table or counter top.
The prior art provides a variety of beverage can holders which clip to a person's belt. Holders of this kind as heretofore designed are not ideally suited for resolving the problems discussed above. The prior can holders typically form a cup like can receptacle with an opening at the top or a cup like framework with an opening at the top. In either case the can must be gripped at its top and then be lowered into the opening with a strictly vertical motion. Lifting of the can from the holder also requires grasping of the can at its top followed by a strictly vertical movement. Simpler hand and arm movement would be more convenient.
Some prior beverage holders of this kind have a removable lid or closure. The prior closures seal the receptacle in which the can is placed rather than directly sealing the can itself. This does not effectively prevent leakage of the contents of an opened can.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.